A conventional ring binding type of desk calendar is manufactured by collectively and mechanically binding calendar leaves and a three-dimensional triangular base paper supporting the same by a wire ring binding member such as a single loop type ring or a W-ring. In this connection, thirteen leaves for one year are integrally bound at a top portion into a book.
Accordingly, the desk calendar is structured such as to be sorted or integrally disposed after the end of year. In other words, a new product having better function and use than the conventional product and manufacturing means for the same are demanded.